The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Various apparatuses that play content, such as music and images, have been developed. In addition, various technologies of producing vibration, emitting light, and driving a device on the basis of a control signal from the outside have been proposed.
For example, JP 2015-231098A describes a technology in which, in the case where a vibration apparatus acquires an audio signal from an electronic device, vibration is produced on the basis of the acquired audio signal.